Just Life
by LadyShiraOfSagacity
Summary: An ItachixOc one shot.


**Honestly, I don't know where this came from. I was feeling pretty sad then started to think of Itachi and then it just came to my head haha. So um, yeah. Enjoy I guess. Sorry if it don't meet your expectations, I wrote it in like 30 minutes.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the characters associated with it.**_

**~findfaith**

* * *

"I want you to know that I love you. You're the best thing I've had in my life, you're one the reasons I'm even going to do this." Itachi whispered in my ear as he hugged me close to his body. My eyes welled up with tears as he slowly stroked my hair out of my face. "Don't cry." He commanded when a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I wish you'd tell me what's going on. Why are you acting like this?" I cried out, twisting my body around so I could see him. He was worn down, looking much older than his mere 13 year old self. His grip tightened around me and a sad expression broke across his pale face.

"Tell me, Chiasa, if I were to do something unforgivable that would change everything… would you still love me?" Itachi questioned, a small quiver taking over his bottom lip as his voice cracked.

"Itachi, please, if something is going on you have to tell me. Let me help. I'll help you, I swear!" Sobs racked my body as I slammed into Itachi's chest. "Please, Itachi, please?" I whispered out against him.

"Would you still love me, Chiasa, if I committed a horrible crime?" He asked again, ignoring my pleas.

"You'd never commit a crime, you're not like that." Itachi buried his head into my dark hair, smelling the alluring fragrance it emitted. He sighed deeply and started to get off the bed, standing up and looking at my form, then looked out the window into the still, dark night. The huge moon shown into my room, its gentle light allowed me to see the conflicting emotions running across his beautiful face. I slowly got up from my warm bed and walked to him. His attention swam back to me as I gently touched his arm. "Tell me, Itachi." I asked sadly. His dark eyes stared deeply into mine, his sadness seeping into my bones.

"This is the last time I'll see you." He declared, an edge to his voice. "I love you so much, please tell me you'll always love me, too?" He whispered to me.

"Itachi, of course I love you, I always will. Nothing can stop it." I grabbed his arms and forced him to set down and watched him bounce slightly on the comfy bed. My tears started blurring my vision as I grabbed a chair and sat it in front of him. "Tell me, I'm not letting you leave otherwise."

Itachi's expression tore my heart to pieces. Slowly his eyes glazed over with unshed tears as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and proceeded to drag me on top of him.

"As long as you'll still love me, then maybe I can continue to live in this wretched world." He mumbled against my temple. I shifted my body and curled around him, gently tracing over his face. My finger swiped over his right eye and down his cheek, stopping at his soft lips before continuing down further and lifted his chin. Itachi's eyes opened and he swept them down my face, as if memorizing it, and stopped at my own lips. Leaning forward slightly, I grabbed the back of his head and brought his mouth down on mine in a tender kiss.

"I love you."

* * *

When I heard the news of itachi and what he did, my life completely changed. Instead of being a goofy genin that had no hope of succeeding in life, I've shockingly moved up two ranks to prove the village wrong; to prove that I didn't need Itachi constantly. Sometimes I'd sit upon the Hokage Mountain and contemplate everything that happened between us and realize the subtle signs of him being so… _dead _the last months of our relationship. Why he looked at me longingly, and why he distanced himself from the Uchiha clan. He was preparing himself. Now I know why he asked odd questions all the time, and why his actions and emotions held such remorse. And now I know why he thinks this is a wretched world. Even after hearing what he had done, I couldn't stop loving him. He was my light; he kept me so happy. There was no way Itachi, _my_ Itachi, would do something so horribly, morally wrong just to 'test' himself. He wasn't like that. He was a gently soul, a man with honor and devotion. There was obviously a reason behind why he did something like that.

For the last three and a half years, I've snuck my way to that reason. To the truth that made even me, someone so dedicated in protecting this village, waver in believing the elders decisions. Who would let a 13 year old murder his entire family? Why would they let it happen? Certainly, if someone spoke up and suggested another way, to a more humane way, of dealing with such a situation like this, then maybe, just maybe Itachi would be here with me right now; living happily ever after.

Whether or not the Uchiha clan was known to follow their 'Curse of Hatred', Itachi always remained a good person, even if something bad happened. He wasn't like other members of his clan, and apparently the higher ups thought so, too. He had a big heart and did everything with a good reason. Whatever he told his little brother, was just a façade to keep him going, to give _him_ his own reason.

It's a sad little dysfunctional world we all lived in. Just to feel safe and keep chaos at bay, you have to kill off multiple people. I'll never forgive the elders or give them my full respect, and I let them know whenever I can. It's funny really, acting like that Fox Demon host, Naruto did when he was still in the academy, except I'm nearing adulthood.

I guess this is all just life though, and this will be forcefully forgotten until academy teachers let the new generation of ninja in on the 'horrible acts' Itachi Uchiha committed and make him more hated and despised then he is now.

But it wasn't until that one mission, that one, heart wrenching mission that I forgot everything; my sadness for such a terrible world, my anger I've stored up over the years at the elders for ordering Itachi to do something so horrendous, and the emptiness I've held at the bottom of my soul for the past couple of years.

* * *

It was like the sun breaking through the clouds on a rainy day and letting loose a magnificent rainbow when I saw Itachi, not even ten feet away from me; dressed in a long, black cloak with red clouds donning it. His hair was the same, pulled back with his bangs framing his strikingly gorgeous, mature features. But the one thing that caught my attention the most was the look of complete guilt etched into his Sharingan eyes.

Not caring at all that he was considered an S-rank rogue, or that he was now with a bunch of criminals, my Itachi was right in front of me and I couldn't resist the huge smile that tore across my face, and the tears of joy running down my cheeks as I threw myself at the love of my life. I grasped him tightly, hugging him to my body with all my might as I sobbed into chest. His arms wrapped around me and lifted me up, crushing me. But I didn't care, no. Not at all.

"I miss you." He said in the crook of my neck, his deep voice vibrating my frame.

"I-Itachi, I love you so much." I replied back, weaving my fingers into his long hair and pulling him close, smashing our lips together in a magical kiss.


End file.
